


The Renaissance of Valyria

by heiresstothequeen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Anything But THAT, Babies, Baby dragons - Freeform, Basically a BETTER timelines, Beginning of season 7, Betrayal, Dark Jon, Dragons, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fire Magic, Fix-It, Hatchlings, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Jonerys, Kinda, M/M, Madness, Magic, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Queen of Valyria, Rebuilding of culture, Sea Dragons, Smut, Swords & Sorcery, Targaryen Incest, direwolves, end of season 6, fuck season 8, king in the north, new dragons, some other titles i gotta come up with give me time, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiresstothequeen/pseuds/heiresstothequeen
Summary: After waking from the dream that is her future if she sails to Westeros Daenerys instead goes East to her Ancestral home of Valyria to build a new dynasty of Targaryens





	1. A Change of Plans

Daenerys wakes with a jolt, the feeling of the dagger piercing her heart almost making her sick. Breathing heavily Daenerys soon realizes that she isn’t in the burning throne room of KingsLanding but in her chambers of Meereen. There is no Jon Snow or dagger in her chest, no burning city, just the feel of Meerenese silk on her skin. 

She couldn’t do it, go to Westeros. Daenerys knew she was set to sail to the realm in only a few days time, her dreams a few steps closer but now she couldn’t do it. She wouldn’t do it. Her dream was now a nightmare and Daenerys would be damned to all seven hells before she put herself through that pain.

The Queen of Ashes. The Mother of Monsters. The Mad Queen. That’s what they would call her, what she would be remembered as. The exiled princess that came back to continue her father’s legacy. 

As much as it was only a dream Daenerys knew one thing. Her dreams came true. She could not and would not ignore it. Daenys the Dreamer had trusted her dreams and had successfully escaped the Doom of Valyria. Daenerys would do the same and evade the doom that awaited her in the West.

Sitting up in rightful exhaustion and still somewhat sick, Daenerys sends a guard to fetch Missandei, wanting nothing more than to see her sister in everything but blood with her head still on her shoulders. Away from the disgusting grasp of Cersei and the sword of the monster that was the Mountain. 

it doesn’t take long at all, the brown-skinned woman appearing in her room after knocking softly at the door only minutes after Daenerys had called for her. “Your Grace?”

Daenerys immediately waves of the formality, moving to greet Missandei with a hug that she’s sure leaves the other woman confused, she hugs back nonetheless. “We are alone my friend, there is no need for titles.” Missandei nods before moving to sit next to her on the bed “Is something wrong?”

Daenerys almost doesn’t tell her but decides against it. She’s told Missandei everything since the woman has sworn to stand by her. This was no different. “I had a dream.”

“You’ve told me once your dreams come true.” Daenerys nods softly, thinking back to the horrors that she’d just awakened from. “What was it about?”

“What awaited us in the West and Missandei,” Daenerys looks at her friend, biting her lip so hard the metallic taste of blood glides across her tongue, “it was horrible. Nothing but lies, deceit, death and betrayal await us there.”

Missandei pales, brown eyes widening so big Daenerys thinks they might fall out of her head. “Will you go then? Still continue the fight for the throne?” she almost sounds frantic, much like how Daenerys feels.

“Oh Gods no,” She answers quickly “nothing is there for us, I hoped to find a home but my dream tells me there is no home in the West for me.”

That was one of the things that hurt the most Daenerys supposed. If she went West she would die. She would fight their wars, then be tossed to the side like a whore in a brothel. They would kill her, Daenerys didn’t fear death but that didn’t mean she wanted to die. 

She would lose Viserion the sweetest of her children. Jorah would die fighting a war they shouldn’t have had to fight in the first place. Qhono and the rest of her dothraki would die protecting ungrateful Northerns. Jon would turn his back on her. Missandei would be cut down and Rhaegal shot out of the sky. Then a knife would be in her heart on account of Varys, Tyrion and the fool that she loved Jon Snow. Or Aegon Targaryen, her nephew. 

Daenerys cursed her brother’s name. He should’ve known better than to listen to prophets. 

“Then where will we go then?”

“You may go home if you wish.” Daenerys doesn’t want her to go but she won’t stop her if she does. “You and Greyworm may take a ship of your liking and go back to Naath.”

Missandei talks about her home when it’s just the two of them, painting a beautiful picture. An island with lush greenery and crystal blue water. Butterflies that sit on your skin and birds that sing all day long. Daenerys won’t keep her away from that. It may hurt but she loved her friend and if she and the man she loved wanted to leave she would let them go. They weren’t slaves or servants, they were family.

Missandei grips her hand, curling their fingers together, “I promised to never leave your side just as Greyworm has promised to always serve you. You may ask us to leave but that doesn’t mean we will.”

Daenerys wants to cry, to curl herself up in her friend’s embrace and never leave. There are times when she feels alone in this world but then she remembers Missandei and Greyworm and she feels fine. “You are you a free woman just as Greyworm is a free man, ask me for the world and I will give it to you because you aren’t just my friend, you’re my sister.”

***~***

When the sun is high enough a handmaiden comes with food for the two women to break their fast. An assortment of fruits, jams, and breads, something light to start their day.

“So what will you do? We know we aren’t going to sail West so where will we go?”

Daenerys wants to shrug but her eyes had been on the map of the world painted beautifully on the wall. The Furthest West anyone had gone was Westeros, idea that the world was flat keeping them from the edge of the seas. Maybe one day she would sail for the edge of the world but until then Daenerys focus is on Valyria.

The ancestral home of the Targaryens and the dragonlords. There wasn’t much there Daenerys had been told, just an island haunted by demons and surrounded by mountains that rained fire. But that had been nearly four hundred years ago, it was a new time, a new era.

Turning towards her sister, her decision made and final “We will sail into the Smoking Sea and to Valyrian.”

Missandei nods liking the idea, she didn’t like Essos much. Slavery may be abolished but it’s effect it had on her and the people traded and sold during it may never be rid of.

“Daenys the Dreamer saw the Doom of Valyria and escaped with my house and my ancestors. My dream has told me not to go to Westeros, Daenys saw the doom but I see the rebirth. Alert Greyworm and the soldiers quickly and send a maiden to fetch Varys and Tyrion and bring them to my solar immediately.”

Missandei bows her head without question but confusion continues to cloud her features, “Why Varys and Tyrion? I don’t believe they will agree with your decision.”

Daenerys stands, “It matters not if they agree or not. I will not have a backstabbing Imp and a whispering Spider on my council.” 


	2. A Dragon May Plant Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He would nip the problem in the bud. Rip it out root and stem. Burn the throne and get back to Daenerys. He just had to get South first.”

Varys and Tyrion appeared in her room minutes after Missandei leaves. Both men dressed up and ready for their days. Daenerys would have been dressed as well but not now. She must deal with the snakes that say across from her.

“You don’t want to dress yourself first my Queen?” The spider asks not used to seeing her in such a state. Daenerys waves the man off “Not at all. This will be quick.”

“Very well your Grace. What is it?”

Sitting up in her chair Daenerys explained, “Whatever powers above have blessed me with a dream. A prophecy.” Tyrion quirks an uneven brow “Oh? And what if it?” Daenerys almost sneers at him, his tone rubbing her the wrong way. Implying he didn’t believe her. “What awaits for me and my people is nothing but deceit. So I have changed plans. We will not be sailing West.”

Varys and Tyrion are rightfully shocked, it is clear on their faces. Everything she has done has led her to Westeros. Her quest to bring honor and redeem her House. “I’m sorry your Grace did I hear you correctly?” Varys sputters out. Daenerys simply nods “We will not sail West. Nothing is there for us.”

“Your Grace, you’re throwing away your life’s conquest for a dream.” Tyrion rushes out but again Daenerys waves him off “My dreams come true. I am no Daenys but I trust myself enough to follow and believe in what I’ve seen.”

“Ok so we don’t sail to Westeros, do we stay here?” Varys questions. Ever since he’s come into council of Daenerys he’s known she’s headstrong. If she says she won’t sail West she means it. It best to sit aside and wait for her next move to plan accordingly. “Missandei and I have spoken about this and already planned this. My people and I will sail to Valyria.”

“Valyria! Your Grace this is far from wise and you didn’t even consult us, your head advisors!” Tyrion exclaims his face as red as his tunic. This was outrageous, and the plan had come out of nowhere. He’d thought she was smarter.

“I _did_ speak with my closest advisors,” Daenerys corrects him “I spoke with Missandei and I will be speaking with Greyworm soon.”

The words stop the men clear in their tracks. Her closest advisors not Tyrion and Varys but Missandei and Greyworm. She was dismissing them. “My dream has giving me the knowledge of those that will betray me. You two will be my downfall. In another life I would’ve kept you by my side, listened to your every word but this is not that life.”

Daenerys stand gesturing for the guard to bring Missandei and her handmaidens back to their chambers. It’s time for her to get dressed. “You may leave or stay it is your decision but you can not stay in my presence or on my council.” Daenerys ushers them out before quickly adding “Your dragon pins, I will need them.”

***~***

“What did they say?” Missandei asks as she walks into the room, two other handmaidens behind her. “They couldn’t say much. I told them our plans then dismissed them.” Daenerys nods to the dragon pins on the table.

“Will they be staying?”

“They won’t,” She reaffirms “They won’t even make it out of their chambers. Several disguised Dothraki are waiting for them.”

“Quick deaths.” Missandei finished indifferent to the fates that awaited to dwarf and eunuch. She’d told jokes with the half man but held no true feelings of friendship with him. And Missandei has never truly liked or interacted with the spider to begin with.

Nodding in acceptance Missandei moves to work on her hair as the other handmaidens began to rummage through her wardrobe.

“Did Greyworm take the news well?”

“Of course. We are moving faster than anticipated. If we begin to load the ships at dawn we will be sailing to Valyria by midday come tomorrow.” Daenerys hums having forgotten how efficient the Unsullied were. Tyrion had underestimated them and their speed. The fool. The _dead_ fool. “They’ve been working nonstop for the last week, we will rest when we make land in Valyria.”

The other woman nods, dragging her fingers through her friend’s silver tresses “I remember before I was taken the women would sit around braiding each other’s hair. My Tutu especially?”

“Tutu?”

“Grandmother,” Missandei clarifies “She would part my hair into boxes and braid it. You hair is much longer than my own but I’m sure it will look fine.” Daenerys complies handing Missandei the Ruby comb she keeps on her vanity. “May I do your hair next?” Missandei nods “Our hair shall match.” The two women can’t help but laugh.

It takes much longer for Daenerys to get dressed but she soon finds herself in a powder blue dress. The top half is wrapped around her arms and neck, her belly visible. The bottom half is flowing skirt with a skit on each side, the whole thing covered in dark blue gems and silver swirling dragons.

“How many people are we accounting for?”

“Not counting the Dothraki and Unsullied, several thousand free men and women will be accompanying us on the journey.” Daenerys turns to her friend “Do they not like it here? They are free, no harm will come to them.”

“Of course and some do wish to stay,” Missandei explains “but many do not like it here. The place of their mistreatment and abuse. Mental scars are much harder to heal that flesh wounds.”

“Very well then,” Daenerys hums, understanding their need to get away “Every man, woman, and child will be accounted for then we will set sail. I wish to put as much distance between us and Westeros as possible.”

**-The Bastard King-**

“Long live the King in the North!”

Jon wondered what they would think if they knew he had died. Had walked among the shadows that is the nothingness of the afterlife. Jon wondered what they would think if they knew his real name. If they knew the bastard they had just crowned was no true bastard. But the heir to the throne Cersei Lannister sat on.

It didn’t matter though, he didn’t want anything to do with his namesakes crowning glory. If ever given the chance, he’d burn it down. Turn it into the nothingness that Jon felt.

It was as if the world was twisted and melding together in those minutes, but Jon had grown used to it. Ever since waking from the horrid dream that was his future, Jon felt as if he knew nothing, felt nothing, but could see everything.

Sansa sat next to him poised and proper. He wanted to strangle her. For betraying him, her family. But again he knew it would do no good. She hadn’t committed the crimes he’d dreamt of. Not yet at least.

He would nip the problem in the bud. Rip it out root and stem. Burn the throne and get back to Daenerys. He just had to get South first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Part my hair into boxes and braid it” = Box Braids, in conclusion Daenerys and Missandei have matching sets of box braids. That’s cute. I can finally add the tags: Madness and Darker Jon. Will Jon truly be going “mad”? No but it will feel like that. Jon is angry with how his future turned out Daenerys is scared of her own.


	3. The Girl That She Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The inner compass of magic leading her home. And Daenerys could feel it, there were almost there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End Note is very important to me and I would greatly appreciate it if you read it thank you.

**-The Bastard King-**

He’d wrote and summoned Sam the night of his coronation. Saying he needed his assistance immediately. Sam hadn’t wrote back but Jon hadn’t doubted he’d gotten the raven and was on his way. Sam had showed up at Winterfell gates three days later.

Jon had regarded him coldly remembering the part the man had played in his dream. The petty reason he’d told him his true parentage. All over some men that hadn’t wanted him in the first place.

“What is happening in the South?” The question throws Sam off. As far as he’s remembered Jon had never taken an interest in Southern politics. “Nothing of true interest. The most entertaining news come from Essos and their Dragon Queen, they call her the Empress of Essos.” 

Jon perks up “What of her?”

“They say she sails East. Last time anybody heard of her and her troop they were sailing into the Smoking Sea. I doubt she is dead, the people of Essos still follow her laws.” 

So that’s why she hadn’t sent for him. She hadn’t even sailed West. Abandoning her conquest of Westeros for whatever deserted lands laid East. “What lies there?”

Sam shrugs “Nothing. Just the deserted lands of Valyria. Ghosts, demons and dragon heads.”

“The Targaryens hail from Valyria Sam. She hadn’t just sailed East she sailed home.”

“Well I hope she finds what she’s looking for.” Sam sighs “Essos is self sufficient but that doesn’t mean Westeros won’t want ties with her. She may come eventually.” 

It’s a hope Jon holds onto. That she’ll still want ties with this realm. That she’ll still summon him. And someway he’ll still find a way to her.

There are too many things he has to deal with here first. While he wanted to march South and deal with Cersei they simply didn’t have the forces for it. That’s why Daenerys was her biggest enemy. She posed the biggest threat, with the largest army in the realm. 

In his dream he had her on his side, but not in this reality. In this reality she was far from him. As far from him as possible. As if she knew Westeros would be the end of her. Jon knew if he didn’t put the initiative in to get to her, he never would. She wouldn’t actively seek him out, it was up to him to get their paths to cross. 

Standing up Jon turns to Sam “Summon Sansa and tell her I’ll be waiting in the Godswood for her.”

**-The Empress of Essos-**

The day before their meant to set sail Daenerys tours the streets of Meereen. It’s not a busy day, the sun is hidden by lazy clouds and Daenerys lounges around the city until eventually the sun disappears behind the great pyramids. It gives her time to say goodbye to the only home she’s known in a long time.

She’s done many things and traveled to many places but so far none hold as much importance as Essos does. The house with the red door seems like such a distant dream in those moments. A place for the girl she had once wanted to be, no place for the Queen she needed to be. 

She cries in those moments, the girl lost in everything she’s been through. The girl lost to the abuse and hatred of a world she only wanted to be apart of. Daenerys isn’t that girl anymore, she can’t be. She was forced to grow, to adapt, to survive. Daenerys hopes in the new home she wishes to create, nobody will ever go through that pain.

They sail for Valyria the next day. The sun was high in the sky then as the last of the freedmen and women boarded the ships. They sailed through Slaver’s Bay and were currently sailing through the Gulf of Grief. 

They were growing closer and closer to the Smoking Sea, Daenerys could feel it. In the way the heat rose from the water. The way steam slithered off the water in the nights.

Two more days into the voyage the steam turned into fog. So thick that Daenerys couldn’t even see her children in the skies. Luckily she could still hear them. Their roars and chirps that called to her. They wanted to fly ahead to their destination, to explore the lands they would soon call home. 

Daenerys could feel their agitation every time she told them no but Daenerys could do little to remedy their irked nerves. She refused to leave the ships carrying her people. She would take some time with her children when they made land. Daenerys could promise her boys that. 

Few had braved the Smoking Sea and even fewer had survived to tell the tale. Stories of Sea Dragons swallowing ships whole and poison that killed men in mere minutes.

Brave and foolish sailors had sailed into the fog of the Smoking Sea and were never seen again. There were always the idle rumor that the men had landed on the small islands that inhabited the sea, but Daenerys knew better. It was purely the ancestral magic in her veins leading her to Valyria. The inner compass of magic leading her home. And Daenerys could feel it, they were almost there.

***~***

It is another full week before they make land. Daenerys is standing on deck Missandei and Greyworm standing next to her. The thick fog turninginto a light mist, shadows cascading over the ships as cliffs rose from the waters. Colossal sculptures of Dragons lining the cliff sides, so big when Drogon landed on one he seemed almost Viserion’s size. 

There are debris everywhere, fallen towers liter the shallow waters. Daenerys could see the fallen gates, her children flying over it with no problem. The gaps were far too small for the fleet of ships to fit through. Everyone would have to get into rowboats to fully enter the ruins of Valyria.

Missandei slips her arms around her friend “We’re here.” Daenerys nods how tears prickling her eyes “We’re home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be all Jon and what he was doing in the time span Daenerys was sailing to Valyria. This way we can get some progression on his side of the story. I will try to detail the way I see Valyria as much as I possibly can. Also I want to talk about Missandei and Greyworm for a second. I will be prioritizing them in this story so if you don’t like that here’s your warning. I’ve read a lot of stories where Daenerys just doesn’t speak to, take in consideration, or even bother with the two and it’s quite honestly upsetting. Daenerys has said on multiple occasions Missandei and Greyworm are her most loyal friends and will do anything to ensure their safety. Why so many people just write them off as nothing is mind boggling. Some even go out of their way to not include the two in their stories which is fine you do what you want, but that just doesn’t sit well with me. In a world ruled by whites here’s Daenerys closest friends being a black. A black couple at that. Another reason i’ll never trust D&D with black characters. Everything aside I would think that people would want to explore their dynamics and it’s hurtful to know that the only people doing it are other black people (like myself). And this isn’t a race thing, this is a “let’s explore the dynamics of underrated characters” thing. It took Missandei dying in canon and the black community being honestly upset for any light to be shined on her character. That hurts the most. The little representation they do get, it’s because they died.


	4. The Dragon-Wolf Has Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ He would never, the man in the dream hadn’t been him. That had been an imposter wearing his skin. “

A lot could have been avoided had his father just told the truth. But Rhaegar was selfish. He wanted to chase prophecies and in the end brought down the realm with him. His _family_ with him. Countless bloodshed over a prophecy. Babes murdered and wrapped in their house banners. The whole realm plunged into war, simply because he couldn’t tell the truth. 

In his dream, or vision whatever it may be called, he’d killed Daenerys. Turned into what he despised most. A traitor, a coward. He didn’t blame Daenerys for sailing as far away as she did. He would do the same and never look back.

The conversation he had with Sansa in the Godswood had been short and anything but sweet. Jon wanted Littlefinger gone. She’d raged “He’s the reason I’m alive right now.” Jon had scoffed, Theon was the reason she was alive. Littlefinger was the one who sold her to Ramsey in the first place. 

“I won’t be undermined Sansa. Deal with him or _I will_.”

Sansa had stomped away, face as red as her hair. Jon hadn’t cared, _he_ was king. Sansa would take his kindness for weakness if he showed too much of it. He would grant her the kindness of dealing with Littlefinger before he removed his head from his shoulders. She could whine about it all she liked, she could send him away or he could kill him that choice was up to her.

***~***

_This was their sanctuary. Her bed, where they weren’t the Dragon Queen or King in the North, but Jon and Daenerys. Two fools in love. But this was different. The room was too warm, too suffocating. Something was wrong._

_It was in the way she looked at him, the accusation in her eyes. Daenerys sat across from him, legs crossed, the air around her smouldering. The wound over her heart, red and ugly. Spirals of black veins stretching across her chest._

_“You lied to me.”_

_“I didn’t-_

_“You_ **_lied_ ** _to me Jon.”_

 _“I didn’t!” he exclaimed, “I would never betray you. I would never hurt you.” He would never, the man in the dream hadn’t been him. That had been an imposter wearing his skin. A fraud with his face, “I’m no coward. That man was a_ **_coward_ ** _.”_

_“Then who is standing in front of me? If you are no coward who are you?” She questions, chin in her palm “What man stands in front of me?”_

_What man did stand in front of her? Was he Jon or Aegon? Was he a bastard or the forgotten prince?_

_“Answer me Aegon. Or are you Jon? Or are you a traitor? You seem to have many names these days. Queenslayer, Oathbreaker, Kinslayer, none truly fit you.”_

_“No, they don’t. I’m none of those.”_

_“Then who are you?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Why?” She cocked her head, silver locks falling over her eye. “You don’t know who you are or you don’t know who you want to be?”_

_“I don’t know Daenerys!”_

_She didn’t seem deterred by his yelling, almost amused “Then how do you plan to find out? Are you a wolf or a dragon Jon Snow?”_

***~***

Jon opened his eyes to stone ceilings, intricate wolves carved above his head. The morning sun was barely peeking through the window panes. 

Daenerys’ voice was still ringing clear in his head. _Who are you?_ He didn’t know. His whole identity had been snatched from him. Jon had found solace with who he was, used as his armor against the world as he grew and just when he was comfortable with himself that comfort had been taken away.

While it hadn’t happened yet, the effect was just the same. He was lost, confused with himself. But that didn’t mean his actions towards Daenerys were ok. They could’ve talked, but his own emotions had gotten in the way. If he could change it he would, and when he finally faced her again he would. But now wasn’t the time. He had things to deal with here. 

The North would be stable and thriving before he set sail for her, that was certain. He would have more to offer her than his word. 

“Jon?”

He turns to his chamber door, Sam’s head was peeking through it. “The last of the lords have arrived. They want to know why you’ve summoned them.”

“The sun is barely over the horizon. They can wait.” Jon waves Sam away, the chamber door slamming behind him. The lords were impatient but he would not bend to their whims. They would convene when he was ready to deal with them.

In another lifetime, he’d bent over backwards to please them. This wasn’t that lifetime. He would move when he felt like it, not when someone told him to. 

_Are you a wolf or a dragon Jon Snow?_

He would do right this time.

_Are you a wolf or a dragon Jon Snow?_

He wouldn’t fail his mother and do better than his father. He would do right by Daenerys.

_Are you a wolf or a dragon Jon Snow?_

He could and _would_ be both.

**-The Empress of Essos-**

Valyria is a flooded deserted wasteland. Piles of rubble from fallen towers and the occasional dragon bone. Obsidian is laid where once flowing magma ran through the streets, cooled and dense from years of age and the Doom.

Daenerys could see why Valyria was hailed as something ahead of its time. Despite the destruction she can clearly see the gold and jade weaved into the stone walls. The twining, spinning spirals of towers. The spheres of colored glass. This had once been a place of magic and sorcery and Daenerys planned to deliver it not only to its former glory but to something even greater. 

Greyworm rowed the boat down the river, taking care to not smash into any debris that had fallen in. They were currently on their way to one of the few castles that still stood. 

Eventually the river came to an end and the three of them were forced to make the rest of the way on foot, Daenerys waving off Greyworm when he tried to help her out of the boat, wanting him instead to help Missandei who was obviously having trouble. He trails behind the two quietly as they walk the cracked obsidian streets. 

This castle shines like a diamond and Daenerys can immediately tell it belonged to a high-ranking dragon lord and his or her family. The steps are a pure gold, bright and shiny. She takes her time, wanting to admire the work of her ancestors.

Jade doors greet her and Missandei and Greyworm have to help her push them open, decay and unuse having gotten to them. The inside is large and spacious, dragon pillars holding up the ceiling. The floors glitter, a pale white with colors that change with the hitting of the sun. Quartz chandeliers and glass plaques of dragons and their white haired riders. Magnificent. That was the only word she had for it. 

Next to her Missandei looked just as amazed as Greyworm eyed a gear on the wall. Made of what seemed to be solid steel with a single rope connecting it to several other gears that disappeared behind a destroyed banner with a sigil she couldn’t make out. 

“Torgo Nudho skoros iksis bona?” 

“Nyke don’t gīmigon ñuha dāria, would ao hae nyke naejot find hen?”

She nods, watching as the commander set aside his spear to approach the gear. He has trouble at first and Daenerys is moving over to help him when the gear gives a loud screech before a systematic clanking is heard.

Greyworm backs away and the three of them watch as the rope tugs in a steadfast manner the other gears moving in sync before the very ceiling opens. Pulling apart four times over before the sun clashes with the floor and the whole room illuminates in a rainbow of colors. 

This was it. This was the beginning of something great. Something new and bold and unheard of. Something _amazing_. 

“Ivestragon se dovaogēdy naejot maghagon se people ezīmagon se oktion. Se ñāqes hen arlie Valyria starts tubī.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: I’m fluent in High Valyrian and am currently working on my Bastard Valyria.
> 
> Torgo Nuhdo skoros iksis bona? ; Greyworm what is that?
> 
> Nyke don’t gīmigon ñuha dāria, would ao hae nyke naejot find hen? ; I don’t know my queen would you like me to find out?
> 
> Ivestragon se dovaogēdy naejot maghagon se people ezīmagon se oktion. Se ñāqes hen arlie Valyria starts tubī. ; Go to the Unsullied and tell them to escort the people in, the dawn of New Valyria starts now.
> 
> and we’re back ladies and gentleman. i’d like to say i’m sooooo happy to be updating this story again. this chapter is honestly one of my favorites and i just wanted the whole plagiarizing ordeal to be over so i can post it. jon is going to be our lead for a little while i hope that’s ok. it’s good to be back y’all, comment and kudos and have a great morning/evening/night <3
> 
> and can someone tell me how to put the moodboards up i’m a noob :)


	5. The Dragon’s Skull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you and your brothers are no longer alone”

When he was a boy, in this life and the one before, he’d watched his father conduct council meeting. Placating the lords when needed and not backing down when he wanted something. Jon was not one for words, not one for sparing feelings, not in this lifetime, hence the reason he and the lords never could reach a final decision. A true solution for their problems. 

Lord Glover was one of the lords who had been increasingly vocal about his displeasure when it came to his decisions. But Jon had refused to take the old man seriously. He’d been one of the many lords who’d refused to send aid when it came time to fight Ramsey and one of the few who’d refused to fight when he’d bent the knee to Daenerys. Sansa believed him to be a worthy man with great council, having bent the knee when Jon was sworn into kingdom but Jon also didn’t trust Sansa as far as he could throw her. 

And at the rate Jon was thinking she’d be shipped off to marry the son of a lord of his choosing. Dickon Tarly being one of the main candidates. Far from the north and still alive seeing as Daenerys hadn’t sailed to Dragonstone. She’d be out of his hair and done with. 

Sansa hadn’t done so much as a thing when it came to Petyr either. She’d taken his warning with a grain of salt and Jon was simply waiting for the fool to slip up so he could feed his head to Ghost. 

“The lords are growing increasingly agitated,” Jon sighed, tired with the situation. He’d already had this conversation with Sam and Sansa. “the want to know your next move. Many are whispering of marriage.”

Jon scoffed at Davos “I’m sure they are,” Selfish. They were all selfish. Using their children for political motives, in hopes of gaining some semblance of power. The father would always have some authority over his daughter but a father to a queen would have authority over much more. “they are going to be truly disappointed. I don’t plan to marry any of their daughters and I already have someone in mind for Sansa.”

“Does she know of this?”

“No but I am not fool enough to not talk to her about it.” He was no monster, angry, hurt, and wanted his cousin gone yes, but he wouldn’t stoop down to her level and go behind her back. She would  _ see  _ her downfall would be him.

“She wants independence,” Davos says “many of the lords agree with her.”

“Sansa wants things she can’t have,” much like every other being in the realm “she isn’t thinking far enough. What will we do when food begins to dwindle during the winter? They want independence but could we truly survive if we had it?”

“My question is are they willing to fight for the independence they desperately want?” Davos sighs “Are the lords that didn’t raise a finger against Ramsey willing to fight powerhouses like the Lannisters for receding?”

Jon doubted it, doubted they would fight or send their sons to fight for their home. They hadn’t when the Starks very survival had depended on it. 

“Which is why we need allies, strong ones that can help us.”

“And who do you have in mind?”

Jon turns to his hand, a plan formulating in his head “Have you heard of the queen in the east?”

***~***

Davos had heard of the Dragon Queen but had never looked into it too much. The last Targaryen had made her presence known when she had fought in Slaver's Bay now called Dragon’s Bay. Many had suspected she’d sail west to the realm but they’d been proven wrong when she sailed east. 

Jon wanted to contact her, to sail for her domain and make an ally of her. Davos couldn’t say it was a bad idea, the woman would be a worthy ally. The problem laid with getting to her. Jon would have to sail all the way from White Harbor, around Essos and into the Smoking Sea and there truly wasn’t even a certainty that he’d make it that far but that hadn’t even been the most surprising part. And by the way the lords has quieted down they were just as shocked.

Jon had announced his plan to set sail for the Dragon Queen that enough had gotten the lords agitated. “Starks and Targaryens never mix well!” Lord Glover. “Northern men don’t fair well in the South!” Lord Karstark. “She’s the mad king's daughter, she’ll burn you alive!” Lord Manderly. 

“You speak of her as if you know her!” Jon snaps, “If she truly wanted we’d be dead by now wouldn’t we?!”

Jon steels himself “I am going to do this. You all want independence but don’t have allies to help secure this. You may all be fools but I will not dumb myself down to explain the magnitude of this to you all!”

“Very well, say you make it to her what will you do should she turn you away? What will  _ we  _ do she decide to wage war against the family of the man that helped kill off her family?” Lord Glover speaks freely trying, and failing, to get Jon to change his mind.

“I do not know the queen well,” Jon lies, “but I am not my father nor am I Robert I am sure she will see this just as I see that she is not her father.”

“I say we trust our King,” The young Lyanna speaks up, Jon is thankful for her. She’s more brave and even more clever than the old fools that are the lords “he defeated Ramsey. Stood when no one else would. We swore to put our trust in him when we made him King, it’s best we do that now.”

Jon nods his head to the lady. She’d died in his dream fighting for their home, something many of these men couldn’t say. The lords grumble quietly in agreement knowing this isn’t a fight they will win. 

“I know many of you agree but this is something that must be done, knowing this I will have Davos ruling in my steed.”

Jon ignores the quiet of the lords then their screams, he ignores the hurt look on Sansa’s face, he ignores the absolute flabbergasted look on his hand’s face and walked from the hall.

***~***

“How dare you?” Jon eyes his cousin, unimpressed with her rage. She’d barged into his rooms after he supposed she’d dismissed the lords but Jon only felt sorry he’d sprung his decision on Davos without telling him. “How dare I what Sansa?”

“You’d rather leave  _ our  _ home in the hands of Davos than your sister?” There it was, she was angry. Not that he didn’t know that already.

“I don’t trust you,” Jon says simply “You can barely listen to my warning. I feel it is best to leave the North in  _ capable  _ hands.”

“Capable? I fought for our home just as you had.”

“Fought? Sansa you’re the reason our brother is dead. Had you not deceived me he’d be here but you wanted to keep secrets. You were fine with letting me think I would die Sansa. I don’t trust you and you’ve given me enough reason not to. I’m leaving the North to Davos now leave me be this conversation is over.”

Sansa’s fish clenches but nonetheless she leaves, chamber door slamming behind her. Jon knows this isn’t the last he’ll hear of her complaints, of her whining but he is far from worried. He has more pressing issues to deal with, like packing for his journey.

**-The Empress of Essos-**

There are no dragon pits in Valyria, but alcoves. Giant open rooms or gardens that way the Dragons were allowed to come and go as they pleased. Her children had made many of these their homes, never staying in one for too long. One of these was located just on the edge of Valyria, half sunken into the waters that flooded the lands.

Daenerys didn’t understand why but much like her dragons she was constantly pulled towards the golden alcove. She hadn’t wanted to go at first, having had to wanted to get everyone settled and rested before they started building up again but Greyworm had been the one to persuade her.

“This one thinks you should do it,” he had said “listen to what the gods may be trying to tell you. We would not be here if you had not in the first place.”

It had been enough to spur her on. After arranging for Missandei and Greyworm to continue helping settle Valyria’s new residence, she’d climbed onto Drogon and took the short flight to the alcove.

It’s half sunken, pieces falling off into the waters surrounding the land and Daenerys must make the perilous track through the entrance. She has to swim most of the way, lucky nothing but sea grass is at the bottom.

When she comes to a large open door, it takes her breathe away. The sun hitting the gold bouncing off of the dragon bones that curled around the room, a giant dragon head in the middle. It makes Daenerys think of Balerion the Black Dread, so large his wings could stretch over towns. 

Walking over broken glass and cracked tiles, the dragons teeth are as big as she is. Stepping through it mouth, the light shines through the cracks in the skull, Daenerys eyes what seems to be a nest that lies in the back of the skull. Everything around it is overgrown and Daenerys must cut through the vines using a dagger that Greyworm had given her before her departure.

It dawns on Daenerys that it _is_ in fact a nest. Rings of vines and grass layered upon each other to make almost a bowl shape. In the center sat two scaled eggs, and when brought into the light one was a navy blue, with what Daenerys could only say was beige freckles sprinkled across it. The other is a deep royal purple, swirls of red in intricate patterns across the shell.

Daenerys knows they’re stone, petrified just as her own children had been. But now she knew what she had to do. Reaching for Drogon through the mental tether she had with all of her children, she sees him dart across the sky, rolling in graceful arches to land gracefully in front of her.

With her discovery Daenerys knows she must search every other alcove that is located within their limits. There is no limit to the treasure they could contain.

Drogon knocks his snout softly against her, red eyes on the eggs in her hand. Rubbing her hand against him softly, she smiles “We will soon be welcoming to new additions to our home. You and your brothers are no longer alone.” And neither was she. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wonder who the dragon eggs will be for 
> 
> i have two concepts ladies and gentlemen 
> 
> concept a: book!jon and show!jon find themselves in the same universe fighting for daenerys affections 
> 
> concept b: daenerys a not-so-clean recovering drug addict falls in love with her her dealer; i.e this would contain drug abuse, mental instability, suicide attempts- just a whole lot of more touchy subjects and situations many teenagers and young adults struggle with; myself included.
> 
> anyway thank you all for reading kudos and i love reading all of your comments no matter if they’re theories or ideas i read them all so leave one. thank you


	6. The Enemy Of My Enemy Is My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ It seemed like Arya Stark would be a pain in his side during this life as well.”

Jon’s decision to leave for Valyria and leave Davos as his steed had resonated not only within her but within the lords. His choice had showed the lords he distrusted her, not enough to leave his kingdom,  _ their  _ family home in her hands.

Sansa didn’t know what hurt more, his distrust, or the fact that Jon had left a low smuggler in charge. Hadn’t she done enough to prove her trust? The answer was obvious; no.

There was little currently happening in Winterfell besides the preparations for winter and Davos needed little help with that. His years with Stannis and on the sea had left him mindful of how to ration. He didn’t need her council and kept his ravens with Jon privy to everyone. 

It left Sansa on edge, she wanted to be in the know how. Not knowing left her and the few remaining lords agitated. Even Littlefinger had tried to council Davos but the man trusted him even less than Jon trusted her. She was left out, wondering what was happening in her own home and it made her spiteful. And Littlefinger whispering in her ear had not helped. The man made valid points whenever Jon’s decisions came up in conversation.

One night they’re sitting in her solar, Petyr has a goblet of wine in his hand, “Jon’s distrust of you has the lords questions their faith in house Stark. If one of its own doesn’t trust the other why should they trust either?”

Sansa scoffed “The lords are fickle, they’ll trust a peasant if it meant keeping their hides.” Davos was a clear representation of that. 

“They trust that  _ peasant _ more than you my grace. The Starks will be no more if this continues.”

Sansa hated how true the words seemed to be. There was only her and Jon, and Jon wasn’t a true Stark. Nobody knew where Arya or Bran were. The pack had split and slowly but surely they were dying. It dawns on Sansa just how true her house words were.

_ The lone wolf dies but the pack survives. _

What was she to do? What could she do? They were going extinct, soon they would be joining the Giants and Mammoths. Gone.

“But that could easily be remedied.” Baelish speaks quietly, lowering his voice so any lingering ears may not hear him. “The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”

She quirks a brow, leaning closer. “What are you playing at Petyr?”

“Jon is gone, and we are in need of allies. But do you truly want a foreigner in your halls? Why not trust someone you already know?” That wasn’t many people, none any with true power to help defend their home anyway. The Vale was an ally but they were family, they would come to her aid if she desperately needed it.

“And who may that be?”

“House Lannister.” He didn’t want the beat around the bush but the look on Sansa’s face suggested he should’ve eased into it. “Are you mad?” She hissed, a sneer blooming on her heated face “They killed my father.”

“And the Mad King burned your grandfather and hung your uncle,” Petyr reminded “what was done to your father was horrible and even I tried to persuade them not to go through it but they are truly your best choice right now.”

“For what we know she may be allied with the eastern queen anyway. I will not put myself in the position to cause a war.”

Littlefinger laughed, “Cersei is an evil woman who can not share the light if the Gods came down and demanded it.  _ Anyone  _ more powerful than her would send her off of her kilter, take advantage of it.”

Sansa sighed, Cersei was a proud woman but she could be just as vulnerable as anybody else. She hid it behind all the anger and bitterness she harbored within her but Sansa knew what could get under her skin. 

“Pen a letter to Cersei Lannister, tell her the North request aid. We have a common enemy.”

_ The enemy of my enemy is my friend. _

**-The Bastard King-**

Essos is a polar opposite to the North, heat so hot Jon sweltered even when he was only in a tunic and pants. He supposed it was only because he wasn’t used to such weather. Jon soon had to start using a watered down paste the locals had created so he wouldn’t burn. 

The Titan had greeted them as they sailed into Braavos. They’d been sailing for a fortnight and needed to restock on food and supplies to make it to Valyria by the end of the month. 

The reach of power Daenerys had over Essos was obvious as he walked through the streets. Banners of red and black dragons hanging from temples and markets. 

Despite the heat, many people walked around in long garbs, fabrics dragging on the ground as they strolled down the cobbled paths.

“Kingslanding was never this hot.” Jon eyes the young man, not being able to do anything but agree. He wonders how Daenerys faired in such heat. “Give it time you will grow used to it I suppose.” 

Gendry scoffs, “You should’ve left me at White Harbor. I much rather the cold than the heat.”

Jon had been surprised when he’d found the man working in a smith shop at the port. He’d been on his way to Winterfell in hopes of finding Davos but needed extra coin to continue his journey. Instead Jon had offered for Gendry to join him on his trip to Essos. He’d been hesitant to stray from his original plans but he’d said yes and that’s how he’d ended up with Jon.

“What do you plan to do when you finally get to the queen?” 

_ Apologize, talk to her, love her, among many things.  _ “The north needs allies,” He lies, it was becoming much easier to do, “she’s powerful and I’m sure she’ll accept my request.”

“Even though you’re a Stark?” Gendry eyebrows furrow, he’s no fool to the animosity between the Targaryens and Starks. “She  _ is _ the sister of the man that raped your aunt.”

Jon flinched at the word rape, knowing fully well no such thing had ever happened. Lies, all of it were lies. His father and mother’s foolishness had thrown the realm into chaos. Instead of simply telling the truth they let the realm believe his father had committed such a crime.

It caused the death of his first wife Elia and his two children Rhaenys and Aegon. One stabbed half a hundred times, the other’s head bashed against the wall. It wasn’t fair, not to them, and Jon would curse his mother and father to until he breathed his last breath.

“I won’t judge her for the actions of her family.”

“Smart,” Gendry comments, “incredibly smart.”

***~***

The port is filled to the brim with fishermen and their nets, the occasional fishing boat leashed to the decks. They were leaving in a few short hours and Jon opted to stay on the boat than staying at the Inn they’d slept in the night before.

Jon can see the vessel when a commotion grabs his attention. A merchant is screaming in the Braavosi, a short dagger in his hand as he points it at a young woman. Jon sighs in utter  _ annoyance  _ when he sees the sword the woman is wielding. 

It seemed like Arya Stark would be a pain his side during this life as well. 

**-The Empress Of Essos-**

  
  


_ Daenerys stares at her child, the monster that had just come from her. The poor thing covered in greyscale with deformed dragon wings and grave worms wiggling about his body. _

_ “Rhaego, my beloved Rhaego.” _

_ She’d done this, trusting that horrible witch. She’d taken her horse, her husband, and now her beloved babe and womb. It wasn’t fair, hadn’t she given enough? Why take the one true thing she had left? _

_ “Blood of my blood, your mother loves you.”  _

_ She drops a kiss to the dead babe’s head before he turns to ash in her arms.  _

Her bed is unusually empty, Missandei and Greyworm having went to sleep in their own chambers for the night. It was something she didn’t like, being alone. 

Far from Westeros, a sort of blissful ignorance had settled into Daenerys. Everything beyond her border and past Essos was none of her concern. It’s what she told herself but sometimes her mind still drifted to the cold isolated North and her estranged nephew. 

She tried to keep them away but her mind that work that way, her  _ feelings _ didn’t work that way. In her dream she’d grown to love that man and even now she absolutely loathed the fact she probably still did. 

She hadn’t even looked upon the fool’s face and her heart still thumped painfully with the thought of him. That in itself was a curse Daenerys wanted lifted. 

Jon Snow was a horrid  _ stain _ she simply couldn’t get rid of.

Sliding from the velvet sheets she’d taken with her from Meereen, Daenerys glides her toe across the cracked tiles of her room. Construction hadn’t yet made it to her castle but she’d opted to having the city built up first. So far everything was moving smoothly and in the last fortnight most of the water had been drained from the city and many streets were fixed, black sparking obsidian paving the way for all to see. There was still much to do, but everyone was settling nicely and that’s all that mattered.

The sun is just over the horizon and Daenerys makes her way to her children. She’d left the dragon eggs with them knowing the best source of heat came from the dragons. Rhaegal and Viserion has been excited, at least from what she could tell through her tether to them. 

Nestled safely under Viserion’s wing, she pats her sleeping child softly before weighing the blue egg in her hands. The heat from the fire caresses her skin like silk. There’s life in the eggs, she can feel it.

“Khalessi?”

She turns to Qhono, how such a giant could be so quiet confused her sometimes. “Yes?”

“Jin chomak astat adakha ajjin kijinosi eveth.”

Her brows furrow, confusion coloring her face. Something in the water? “Kifindirgi tikh mori astat rek?” Daenerys questions. 

“Mahrazhi astat their eshina nets zhorre been stolen ki havazh monsters.” Sea monsters? The people could be a superstitious bunch but never had she heard anything of sea monsters.

“Thank you, Qhono.” The big man nods before dismissing himself. 

The only sea monsters Daenerys can think of are Sea Dragons and Krakens both thought to have gone extinct a long time ago. There was Nagga the Sea Dragon, but she’d been slain by Grey King, her bones used to build his hall, her fire trapped inside its hearth. 

Sea Dragons had apparently died with her but Daenerys would see what the men meant when Missandei woke and joined her. They could talk them down and the whole sea monster business could be done with.

***~***

“Do you truly believe it’s a Sea Dragon?”

Daenerys shakes her head, the large ear rings jingling in her pierced ears. Something she’d done only a few days earlier after an Unsullied had found the hooked rings while excavating a building. 

“The last Sea Dragon was killed off the coast of the Iron Islands. No legends say anything of her having eggs.”

They stop on the edge of the canal, “This is where the nets have been going missing, isn't it?” Missandei nods, the water is clear and though they can’t see all the way down, both women doubted there’s any “monster” down there.

“All this way for clear waters.”

“Please go gather the people, it’s just predatory fish snatching the nets.” Missandei nods, boots carrying her back into the city. Rightfully exhausted with the situation Daenerys turns on her feet, wanting to address the people then go help excavate but stops when the water begins to boil. 

There’s a steady rocking of the water before a serpentine body glides across the water, a spiked head bumping into the side of the canal before dipping back into the water. 

Her first instinct is to run, she had no weapon and her children were busy watching over the eggs. But Daenerys had stopped herself, if the creature had wanted to truly hurt her it would’ve. It would’ve knocked her into the water and drowned her or simply eaten her where she stood. 

Stepping to the edge of the canal, Daenerys eyes the water again before waving her hand over it. She jumps back when the water begins to boil again but nothing happens. Peeking over the ledge, large yellow eyes meet her own. 

Dropping a hand into the water, the head touches her fingers softly. It reminds Daenerys of the snouts of her children, warm and leathery. The creature purrs softly, the water and her hand vibrating before diving low into the water. 

Sitting back on her legs, Daenerys breathes a shuddering breath. She’d just touched a Sea Dragon. A  _ Sea Dragon. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jin chomak astat adakha ajjin kijinosi eveth- The people say something is in the water.
> 
> Kifindirgi tikh mori astat rek- Why would they be saying that? 
> 
> Mahrazhi astat their eshina nets zhorre been stolen ki havazh monsters- Men day their nets are being stolen by a sea monster.
> 
> —————————————————————
> 
> cersei is coming back into the mix, sansa and littlefinger are plotting, gendry, arya, and jon are all in braavos, and daenerys has a hungry sea dragon on her hands. eventful periodt.
> 
> anyway about the au concept i got several mixed signals from here, my twitter, my tumblr, and my instagram so i really have no choice but to do both so wonderful for both parties. the stories will be out way out into the future seeming as school is starting again for me and updates may be spaced out and for that i’m sorry. but please tell me your thoughts and kudos thank you beloved.
> 
> p.s i know y’all see the chapters are getting longer: progress :)


	7. A Peace For You, A Place For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ im just glad we found each other and a place for us “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a filler chapter if you will.

“Did you know she was here?”

Jon shakes his head, he’d known she was in the realm somewhere just not in Braavos. Far from everything she knew.

“I’m sure she isn’t too pleased with the turn of events.”

He scoffs, neither was he. None of his plans included Arya  _ anywhere _ . Jon could’ve sent her home but decided against it on account of Sansa. He didn’t want her getting into Arya’s head with all of her foolishness. Despite it all, Jon  _ was  _ happy to see his sister, but that didn’t stop him from being wary of her. He’d keep her at an arm’s length just as he did with Sansa.

“My plans won’t change simply because she’s here now. It was either stay in Essos until I returned or come along with me.”

“It’s just a shame you had to lock her in her chamber.” Gendry huffs, though understanding why Jon had done it. The first night back on their voyage she’d tried to sneak off on a rowboat, though it was obvious she had no clue where they were or where they were going. They’d only just passed Lys, officially making it into the stretch of waters that would take them into the Smoking Sea. Arya hadn’t known that and was lucky Jon had caught her before she could lose herself to the dangers that lurked in the dark waters.

“Her own actions put her there, not mine.” Jon sighed, stretching as he stood, “I’m retiring for the night, sleep well Gendry.” He nods silently and Jon walks from the deck to his own room. He isn’t surprised to see Arya sitting at the table located there, if she was smart enough to get a rowboat off of the ship without being noticed, she was smart enough to get into his chambers.

“I was surprised to see you and I truly thought you had come looking for me but we aren’t going to Winterfell. We aren’t even sailing towards White Harbor.” 

Jon sighs, feeling slightly sorry for his cousin. She obviously wanted to go home but Jon would rather have her at his side rather than Sansa’s. Arya didn’t understand that, she wouldn’t understand his hesitation of her or Sansa. 

“I’d much rather you on my side so I may keep an eye on you.”

“I’m not a child, Jon.”

“I didn’t mean it as such,” Jon clarifies, “your prowess would be much more at use with me. Nothing is happening in Winterfell but the preparations for Winter.”

“I just wanted to get home,” Arya sighs heavily, that's all she’d wanted for a long time now. To see what little family she had left. “I didn’t account on running into you in Braavos. And where are we going if we’re going in the  _ opposite  _ way of Winterfell?”

“A question for another day Arya,” He brushes her off, Jon knows she’ll find out eventually but he is in no rush to tell her they’re heading to Valyria. It’s the furthest thing from his mind in honesty and Jon would leave her locked on the boat the entire time they were stationed in Valyrian borders if he had to. 

“And when will that day come?”

“When it comes.”

**-The Empress of Essos-**

The Nile, it was the name of the river that ran through the lands. It funneled directly in from the sea and ran through not only Valyria but the lands around it. The waters were extremely fruitful, it was full of fish, edible sea grasses and was used for the transportation of goods and resources they constantly received from Essos. 

Since the whole of Valyria was a fracture of islands caused from the Doom, Daenerys understood she and a few chosen few would have to venture onto the other islands. She had no idea if there were any natives on the other islands but Daenerys would much rather have them as friends than enemies. She also didn’t want to intrude on their lands, she understood she had no right to that. Old Valyria was built on slavery, something she despised. Whoever was left on these lands, she would leave them alone if they wished to be left alone.

Missandei sighing heavily draws her attention to her, sitting cross-legged on the steps of the newly built temple. Letters from Essos and Westeros littered around her. Daenerys feels bad for her friend, as hand it was up to her to go through all Ravens sent to them. Dunking herself under the water one last time, Daenerys swims over to her friend before laying down on her back next to her on the temple steps.

“Yara sends her regards and wishes you the best with your efforts.” 

Daenerys nods, she and Yara were friends and at one point had almost been her lover. She was one of the few loyal to her to the end. “I will write her back soon.” She valued Yara’s loyalty and friendship and would invite her once construction was complete.

“Essos is thriving thank the Gods,” Missandei had feared the people would slip back into chains when they had left. It was something Daenerys and Greyworm had to wrestle out of her and affirm her fears were warranted. It had happened before, what was to stop it from happening again but a twist of fate? “Daario writes of the few pirates they had to execute when they tried to steal the freed people but there has been no other problems.”

Silence falls between the two women, peaceful and comforting. “Do you ever want to go home?” Missandei suddenly asks, causing Daenerys’ heart to stale. That irrational fear of loneliness choking her. Did she want to leave? Daenerys would allow her, Missandei was a free woman but that didn’t stop the fear of letting go from spreading through her limbs. “I haven’t known a home since I was a child, far too young to remember anything but a red door and lemon trees.” 

“Is that why your chamber door is painted red?” Daenerys nods, “A semblance of home I suppose. It’s one of the few things I’ve always wanted.”

“I understand,” Missandei says quietly, “When I was first taken I wanted to go home to and as much as I wished I could Naath slowly slipped from my mind. I wanted to survive, forgetting it was something I could never do but I had to push it to the back of my mind. I wouldn’t have survived if I hadn’t.”

“The world takes advantage of those that they perceive as weak, unfortunately for us we had to learn that the hard way.” Missandei smiles softly, “I’m just glad we found each other and a place just for  _ us. _ ”

“It’s what we deserve. A place of happiness for the downtrodden.”

Heavy footfalls make them turn towards the temple doors, Greyworm appears in loose yellow robes. He drops down next to Missandei, crossing his legs to get comfortable. 

The wind whistles, the dragons roar and it’s peaceful.  _ It’s peace _ .    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate how i’m going to ruin that peacefulness in the next few chapters. my babies deserved better. 
> 
> anywho thoughts? comments and kudos beloveds


	8. To Play The Game Of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “this is an invasion”

Cersei had been on a downhill spiral since the death of their children. Poison had taken Myrcella and Joffery, and Tommen had taken his own life after the destruction of the Great Sept. What Jaime supposed hurt him the most was not knowing they were his children and only had he just found Myrcella when death had come for her. Cersei blamed her death on the world but Jaime knew better. Every action had a consequence. The death of Oberyn Martell had sent his wife’s, Ellaria Sand, into a fit of rage and then revenge. She’d gotten to Cersei in one of the few ways she knew how; her child.  _ Their  _ child. 

Qyburn sat a goblet of wine in front of him. Cersei soon followed after him, taking a seat at the table and taking the goblet her hand had just sat down for her. Cersei could drown in all the wine she drank. “There’s been word from Winterfell.”

“For whatever reason?”

“House Stark needs aid. They speak of our shared enemy,” Cersei motions for more wine, “The queen in the East.” 

Qyburn had brought the Raven to her attention as she was breaking her fast, a letter from the remaining Stark child speaking of dragons and war. Cersei had been surprised when she’d read the letter, not only because of its contents but the writer. Sansa Stark. As far as Cersei knew, Sansa couldn’t stand the air she breathed and for Cersei the feeling was completely mutual. She had been tempted to let the North deal with it’s own problems, the foolish Northern brutes were not hers to care for but then Sansa had spoken of her brother. 

The man had left for the Dragon Queen two weeks prior and was currently on the way to meet the Targaryen spawn. He hadn’t left her in charge and Cersei could tell Sansa was furious with his decision. Sansa didn’t want a foreigner in her halls and Cersei didn’t want anyone who called themselves a queen within her realm. The fickle people would bow to anyone that could keep them alive.

“She must truly be desperate if she’s willing to contact  _ you. _ ”Cersei felt as if Jaime had some grudge against her, but it didn’t stop him from finding her bed most nights. “Does her brother know of this letter?”

“I truly doubt it,” Cersei scoffed, “Sansa is slow but she isn’t a fool, she’s in open rebellion to her brother’s rule.” Ever since the death of Ned Stark, the family had slowly fallen apart. Something Cersei could happily say she had apart in. Now the last true Stark and it’s bastard would be at each other’s throats like cats and dogs. The North would fall into a civil war and that’s where Cersei supposed she came into play. The North would be split into two and she would no longer be the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms but the Queen of the  _ Six  _ Kingdoms.

She hadn’t  _ sacrificed _ everything she had to let two foolish, childish wolves take that away from her. She was a lion and if so needed she would cut down everyone in her path. And then there was the problem of the queen the bastard was trying to ally with. That was an open act of rebellion against the crown, against  _ her _ . The fool would be purposely stepping on her tail if she had one. He and Sansa were playing a game she had won many times over. 

“Qyburn, write to House Stark, tell her we may discuss her brother’s act of rebellion against the crown.”

“What are you planning Cersei?” Jaime quirked, already tired with the games he knew Cersei liked to play.

“The fools in the North want to play the game of thrones. So we will play.” Cersei smiled into her goblet of wine, they could play but she would win.

**-The Empress of Essos-**

Daenerys constantly found herself at the orphanage, that had been built in the inner-city of Valyria. All of the children were either sired by the masters after they’d taken advantage of one of the many slaves or their mothers and fathers had died whilst in chains. Missandei and Greyworn were joint overlookers of the children, and Daenerys found herself more often than not joining them.

Now bouncing one of the children on her hip, a young boy named Challo, Daenerys allowed the other children to tug her around by her skirts. Missandei followed closely behind her, children hanging from her arms. They pass the construction of the gate, waving happily at it’s workers before coming to a stop on one of the many hills that surrounded the city. 

Many children run off to play, while Daenerys and Missandei sit with the smaller children to watch over them. 

“There are children all over the world like this. Beaten down, without mother or fathers.”

“There are evil people all over this world,” Missandei says, knowing Daenerys was one of the many people who could truly understand that, “They’ll take advantage of those in need and so many people will turn blind eyes to it.”

“If I could save every child I would,” Daenerys whispers, “a fool’s dream but a dream that is worth fighting for.”

“Every dream is worth fighting for if it’s intentions are good.”

Every dream should be fought for, but not every dream was pure. Not every dream was meant to help the people, many were meant to hurt them. Selfish people with selfish wishes who would do anything to get such dreams to come true. Many people would call her selfish, knowing what she knew, and she ran. But so be it. She wouldn’t sacrifice herself for people who wouldn’t appreciate it. She wouldn’t sacrifice Missandei and Greyworm’s happiness, she wouldn’t sacrifice her children or her people. The sky would fall ten times over before she did such a thing.

“Daenerys?”

Daenerys turns to her friend, who’s now standing, a look of fear of her face. She immediately stands, eyes trying to find what Missandei was seeing. Far but visible, there’s sails, black background with a grey wolf imprinted over the black. 

_ No, no, no, no. _

“Did you send for anyone?” Missandei is already gathering the children around her, ready to run if needed. Fixing her jaw, Daenerys shakes her head “Get the women and children into the city and alert the warriors. I’ll call for my children and Myrexys. This is an invasion.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get a confrontation next chapter which i can say will take longer bc i start school tmr. but anywho im excited and i’m glad i got a head start on writing it. 
> 
> so about the concepts, i’ll write a snippet of each and we’ll go from there.
> 
> comment, kudos, thank you all for reading and have a great week.


	9. A King May Be A GreenBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ the urge to turn him into nothing rears it’s head, ten-fold this time “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to thank y’all for all the comments and kudos like y’all are literally the reason i write and i’m glad you guys have received the story so well and like it as much as you all do. honestly thank you truly from the bottom of my ugly black heart 🥺

The Smoking Sea had seemed like a stretch of water that would go on forever. With fog so thick they could barely see the front of the ship. Some of the crew had even fallen to the poisonous mist, falling ill and dying in only a matter of minutes. They could do nothing but toss the bodies overboard and stay below deck to avoid anymore death.

Jon was the only one brave enough to stay on deck, it was the only time he could get peace and quiet. His Ravens with Davos also passed time. While preparations in the North were going well Davos suspected something was happening concerning Sansa and Petyr. They often held private council together and Davos often saw Baelish whispering into the ears of the lords.

That would have been enough for Jon to throw Littlefinger into a cell, conspiracy against the crown. Davos would do no such thing and opted to have a few bannermen spy on the snake. So far they had found nothing but that didn’t stop suspicion from raising in his mind. Jon knew better than to not trust the feeling in his stomach, and that feeling was telling him Baelish and Sansa were up to something. What, he did not know but he would find out.

The thick fog of the sea slowly turns into a light mist, and cliffs rise from the waters like giants. They close the ship in, pillars of dragons with open mouths that could’ve breathed fire on the ship if they so wished. What Jon would’ve thought was once murky water was clear, life swimming past and around the boat. It’s obvious to see Daenerys had been here for weeks, working to return her ancestral home to its former glory.

The steady rocking of the boat suddenly stops, lurching Jon forward and almost over the boat railing and into the water below. The boat creeks as it’s twisted, almost turned completely on its side before dropping back into the water upright.

“What in the hells?!” Gendry wobbles to the deck, stopping to grip the railing as the boat is twisted again. “Is this some type of sorcery?!” 

Jon can’t answer, he doesn’t know. Maybe this was a sign from the Gods telling him to leave Daenerys and her people be, but Jon could do no such thing. It was selfish of him,  _ so incredibly selfish _ , but the ship would be flipped over and drug down to all seven hells before Jon even  _ thought  _ of letting Daenerys slip away from him. He was so close, he couldn’t,  _ wouldn’t  _ give her up now. Not now, not ever.

“Is the crew fine?” Jon yelled over the sound of the water splashing. The boat would be destroyed if this kept up. “Spinning like pigs on a fire but yes!”

It’s the flapping of wings that keep Jon from opening his mouth, they clap like thunder before a large shadow blocks out the sun. Jade green scales sparkle, as the dragon dips back into the clouds. Rhaegal, alive and not at the bottom of Blackwater Bay but in the skies where he belonged. 

“By the Gods,” Gendry whispers, “It’s a fucking dragon.” A living breathing dragon, as it should of been. Rhaegal glides to land on one of the dragon sculptures, screeching at the boat with bared teeth. The vessel stops rocking, water sprouting up from the side before coming to a stand-still. Whatever had been attacking them was gone.

“Has it, has it come to help us?” Gendry stutters out, and Jon shakes his head “I doubt it.”

“But it isn’t here to kill us, right?” Jon almost felt bad for shaking his head as Gendry paled, “I doubt that as well.” Turning their attention back to the dragon, he flaps his wings before roaring and taking off, leaving them behind in the canal. “What does that mean? Jon what does that mean?!” Gendry slams his mouth shut when black scales block out the sun, this dragon’s roar deafening. “For fucks sake.”

**-The Empress of Essos-**

Drogon glides over the ship with ease, heavy wings sending gust of wind down onto it’s deck. Peeking over his side, Daenerys catches a glimpse of her nephew, inky black curls visible even from atop Drogon’s back. Her heart stutters, she should burn him. Turn the ship, him, and whoever was nestled inside of it into nothing. It would save her from the unneeded heartache of seeing his face again. But she still asks Drogon to land into the water, feeling the muscles under her contract when as he lands with a splash. He easily swims closer to the vessel, Robert Baratheon’s bastard falling back on his arse but not Jon. He stands tall, his shoulders back and relaxed. Bold, far too bold for her liking. He knows why he’s here, what he’s doing.

The urge to turn him into nothing rears its head again, ten-fold this time.

Stepping down Drogon’s wing, her oldest son stays close, floating to the side of the ship, ready to destroy at her command. “How you made it this far, I can only assume is fool’s luck but I suggest to turn around, now.” She claps her hands in front of her, there’s truly no need for any conversation. She’ll send him along, far away from her and back to where he belonged. Away from her.

Her nephew bows his head in respect, “I would hope my  _ fool’s  _ luck had ny ran dry because I can do no such thing your grace.”

Her nostrils flare, it appeared he  _ wanted  _ to die. “And why can’t you? Do you truly want to risk not only your ship but your crew? Are you truly that foolish?”

“Kings can be as foolish as greenboys when they truly want something.”

She should punch him in his stupid, pretty face.

“Very well then, say I have what you want and say I shall deliver to you. What is it?”

The sly look on his face has Daenerys stepping back, he probably wanted her dead. He was probably here to put an end to her life.

“Your hand in marriage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought jon was there for an alliance, i hav 2 laf the boy is SMART and honestly played all us. Anywho i gotta surprise and it’s called The Conquest of a Dragon and Madmen. Take it how you will but it’ll be up tonight with after the new chapter of lemonade. thank y’all again like i mean it, and comment and kudos beloveds.


	10. The Game Of Thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Davos was far too old to be playing the game of thrones “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed

Marriage, the fool wanted her to marry him. Mad, like his grandfather and stupid, like his father. She’d left him there on that damned boat, took Drogon and flew away like a demon escaping hell. Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, whatever he went by, could take his marriage proposal and sink to the bottom of the Smoking Sea with it. 

Proposals and weddings were the furthest thing from her mind and marrying anyone from Westeros was out of the picture. So why Jon had sailed all the way to Valyria was confusing. What did he  _ truly  _ want?

“He sails all this way  _ just  _ to ask for your hand in marriage?” Missandei’s face contorted in confusion, “That’s weeks of traveling and how did he even know we were here?”

“News travels quickly in the West,” Daenerys explains, “they hang onto gossip tighter than they hang onto their morals.”

They kept pace through the streets, quiet enveloping them. Like it once had been, not a single living thing walked the street but them. It was almost as if life had stopped. It was pitiful how the appearance of one man could make everything stop. 

“And where is he now?” Missandei questions.

“Qhono and Greyworm are escorting him to the great hall.” 

“Are you taking his proposal seriously?” She questions further. Missandei knew languages far better than she knew Westerosi politics but surely the man had something to offer if he’d come all this way. But from the look on Daenerys face, she wanted as little to do with him as much as a fished wanted to be out of water. 

“I’m tired of marriages, proposals and men. I’d much rather spend the rest of my days alone.” It seemed more fruitful than marrying anyone else in her lifetime. “Westeros has nothing I need or want, its best I send him on his way.”

Missandei nods in understanding, though it certainly felt like the Westerosi wouldn’t leave without a fight. She didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing.

**-The Bastard King-**

Greyworm looks much different from the last time he’d seen him in his dream. He looked so much more at ease, hard lines from fighting in Westeros not there. His hair much longer, tight curls threaded into each other and twisted about. 

Qhono is much of the same, his own hair a mix of plaits and twists. He’d seen him last riding to fight the army of the dead only for his light snuffed out with the rest of Daenerys Khalasar. It had been a horrifying sight.

They talk quietly to each other in front of him, looks being thrown to him every few seconds. They stop in front of large structure, white marble pillars and a curved glass roof. 

Greyworm stops to turn to him, “Move quicker, queen wait for us.” 

Jon does as he’s told, having realized he’d slowed down as he stared in awe at the structure. Climbing the crystal stairs, two Unsullied guards wait in pristine black armor. Sleek and shiny with the symbol of the three-headed dragon engraved in blood red jewels on the chest plate. Greyworm nods his head towards the men as they open the giant doors. 

More marble pillars and crystal floors greet them. The hall is open, free from anything but it’s throne, a tall glass chair wrapped in sheer fabrics of reds and black that hang from the ceilings.

Missandei stands next to it, her head on her shoulders and standing tall. Daenerys is seated on the throne, leg crossed elegantly over the other. It’s strange looking at her now, the dark shadows of Dragonstone Castle had left casted Daenerys in a hard light. The dark colors of her clothing painting a dark but majestic picture. 

Here, under the light of the sun, surrounded by sparkling pillars, she looks more like a goddess than a dragon queen. Swathed in pale white clothes that leave much to the imagination, her hair falls over her shoulders like a halo. Her eyelids are glossy and covered in some substance that makes them glitter every time she blinks. 

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Rhoynar, Queen of Essos, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, Empress of Essos, Mother of Dragons, and Queen Mother of Valyria.”

Greyworm and Qhono immediately take a knee and Daenerys waits patiently for him to kneel as well before speaking, “You’ve made a daunting journey, traveling all the way here from the West.”

“Aye,” Jon says, swiftly coming to stand on his feet again, “it was weeks, Your Grace, but I had to speak with you in person. A raven wouldn’t have sufficed.”

Her eyes narrowed for a second before she nods, painted lips turning slightly downward, “Surely it would have. My rejection might’ve hurt far less.” 

Jon purses his lips, maybe it would have but she hadn’t rejected him yet had she? “And what could you possibly offer me that I don’t have here?” Daenerys continues. 

“I have nothing to offer but my title and the land I reign over.”

“Which I do not want or need.” Daenerys huffs, “Your realm is ruled by a queen already, one you might’ve had more luck marrying than me.” 

Jon shakes his head, “Cersei and her love for power will be the end of her. I don't wish to be dragged down with her.”

“And how do you know I won’t do the same?” Daenerys questions, “You do not know me.”

Again Jon shakes his head, “But I do, Your Grace. Far more than you know.”

“Is that so? Tell me then, how do you know me Lord Snow.”

“I’ve dreamed of you my queen.”

**-The Red Wolf-**

Cersei’s letter had been short and blunt compared to her own. It was simple, she wanted Jon found and brought to the council for an act of rebellion against the queen. Punishable by death, more than likely by the hand of that monster that followed her around like a pup. 

Sansa has disposed of the letter as soon as she’d received it. Giving it to one of the guards that stayed outside of her chambers to be disposed of. 

Now up, Sansa tried to figure what would happen  _ if  _ Jon came home. More than likely he would be seized and kept in Winterfell’s dungeons until Cersei’s guards came to retrieve him. That would take weeks, enough time for the North to officially separate from the rest of Westeros.

Slipping her cloak over her shoulders, Sansa takes to the castle halls. She needed to speak with Littlefinger immediately.

**-The Smuggler King-**

It was far too late for any guards to be knocking at his chamber doors, but low and behold one of the many guards he’d assigned to Sansa interrupted his sleep. 

Seated at the small table in the room, Davos listens as the letter is read aloud to him. 

‘I’m too old for this’ Davos thinks, as the contents of the raven is revealed. Cersei, she’d been exchanging letters with Cersei. After everything she’d put the Starks through, all the disdain Sansa spoke of having for the woman she was allying with her. 

Standing on his feet, Davos dismisses the guard, keeping Sansa’s letter in his own hand. He would send this to Jon and let him deal with it. Davos was  _ far  _ too old to be playing the game of thrones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we’re back, how we doing ladies and gentlemen? this wasn’t my finest chapter by far but finally i have a solid outline of all the chapters now. so yeah. anyway i have another story up called the silver dragon, it’s a modern royalty au so shameless plug go read it loves. comment, kudos, all the good stuff and luv y’all


	11. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just read, thank you

it’s strange coming on here nowadays. it might as well be a game of russian roulette. assault survivors, myself included, shouldnt come on here and have to see some of the disgusting shit that some of y’all have been condoning and writing. it’s above and beyond me, nobody can make you write or delete your works, no matter how disgusting they are. but it all come down to, why? because somebody wrote a story you didn’t like? sorry to bust your bubbles but stories that people don’t like or don’t agree with have been being written since humans could pick up a pencil. that’s just how life works. but instead of being mature, instead of being an adult and showing you don’t have to stoop down to someone’s level to show you are above and beyond the mess, you step right down there with them. now not only are you doing the same thing you hated in the first place, you might as well had written the first story in the first place. you done turned into what you hated without even realizing it. i’m not here to preach, i’m above it, i’m done with it. i’m not here to tell you what you as a writer or a guest or an acc holder is doing wrong because as a person with common sense you KNOW what you did wrong but you still said fuck it. you said fuck the assault victims, alive and dead, you said fuck the assault survivors. you said fuck the abuse victims, dead and alive, you said fuck the abuse survivors. you said fuck their hours and years of therapy. you said fuck their trauma. you said fuck their humanity, and i can’t and won’t be apart of that toxic ass culture. i refuse to be the reason victims look at themselves and hate themselves. i refuse to be the reason someone has to defend their trauma and defend themselves against people who think it’s a joke. y’all can have that. i don’t know if i’ll open any of my stories ever again, i hope to, i hope to continue to write and i will. just not for this fandom, not for its toxic ass people. and for that i’m sorry, i’m sorry for the people who’ve stuck with me through every story, every comment, everything because i was writing for you. to fellow assault and abuse survivors, i’m sorry that people take your traumas for jokes. i’m sorry that this once safe place for you to relax and be yourself is virtually gone. and my arms are always open. not only to us as a community to you as a person and if you ever wanna talk my twitter dms are always open, (@sugartrapchild) i know what it’s like to not be believed, and ridiculed for the struggle you face everyday. i know what it’s like to doubt yourself and to wonder why am i even still here. i know what it’s like to look at a razor or a pill or a rope and debate. i know what it’s like to place them against skin and hope. and my heart goes out to y’all. it’s been so fun writing for you all and i hope i can come back one day and not be afraid to defend myself against a slur, or defend myself against trauma. i love y’all i truly don’t but i can’t condone what has been going on here so until next update or story or until this acc is completely gone, it’s love but peace.

~chelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @sugartrapchild  
> instagram @callherchelle  
> tumblr @targology 
> 
> it’s been fun beloveds


	12. Her Tears and The Water Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ maybe our stories would’ve ended differently, happily “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * UNBETAED AS OF NOW *
> 
> * Beware of changes, this story is under major construction*

Dreamed of her? Daenerys was tempted to turn him away, send him back to his boat, and have Myrexys guide him to the quickest way out of their borders. Instead, with a swish of her skirts, she walks down the small flight of stairs to her throne to stand in front of her “guest”. 

“Walk with me, Lord Snow.” It isn’t a suggestion but a demand. She doesn’t stop her pace to see if he listens, Daenerys can hear the heavy thuds of his feet as he walks quietly behind her. 

Greyworm and Qhono immediately turn to follow but she raises a hand, the men stopping. “I wish for us to speak _alone_.”

“But Khalessi,” Qhono’s heavy accent makes his words slur, “we do not know this man.”

Daenerys shuddered, she wished she didn’t know Jon Snow. But some wishes didn’t come true and the foolish Gods obviously wanted to torture her with the man who’d plagued her dreams. The Gods were just as jesters as they were merciful it seemed, as the rest of humanity would, Daenerys found no amusement in her displeasure. 

“I know, but surely he would not hurt me if he traveled all this way to _marry_ me? I will be fine but if worse comes to worse, our guest may be fast, but I can assure everyone dragon fire is faster.” 

Both of her commanders look far from pleased with her decision, but they both nod respectfully in understanding and acceptance. Daenerys looks to Missandei to find any complaint on her friend’s face but is only met with a look of confusion. 

“I will be fine.” Daenerys says, not sure who’s she assuring at this point, before turning towards Jon, “Come My Lord, and tell me about this dream.”

*~*

With the arrival of Jon, the functionality of Valyria had effectively been put to a stop. Walking the obsidian streets, Daenerys was glad to see the people coming out from hiding. The arrival of Jon and his crew had not only scared her but terrified them. As slaves, many of them had been stolen from their homelands by invaders, Daenerys signaling they were being invaded had probably sent more than a few of them into a frenzy. She would issue an apology when she was finished dealing with her nephew. 

“Tell me about this dream.” She demands, already knowing and understanding the impact a single vision could have on an entire realm. Jon contemplates his words quietly before speaking, “We’ve met before, not here but in Westeros. It was strange, it almost seemed real.”

Daenerys pulls at her dress, Jon had dreamed of them in Westeros together. Trying to calm her already thumping heart, it was best she let him finish his story before she fell apart. “And what did that entail?” 

They stop at the entrance of a rebuilt alcove, a golden archway leading to a water garden of sorts. Rows of ponds with unnamed fish and Rose bushes on every side of each. Several of the orphaned children had helped her plant lemon tree seeds she’d taken from Essos. They were small sprouts but even then the smell of lemon wafted about the area. It’s one of her favorites places and one of the few alcoves the dragons won’t lounge about in. 

“You’d come to reclaim the Iron Throne.” Jon say simply from beside her and Daenerys holds her breath, “And how did that end for me?”

“You perished.” He looks so pained to say it and Daenerys wonders if this is truly a farce, if him killing her hurt him as it did her. Daenerys doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to believe anything between them can be salvaged. Too much has happened already. Too much is already known, their love would end in devastation, something Daenerys knew her heart could not take twice over. 

“May I speak freely, My Lord?” He nods, adjusting his body to face her, she doing the same. Jon was not a tall man, but Daenerys could admit he was still almost an entire head taller than her. “You are the queen, Your Grace.” 

“I dreamed of you as well, of a boat and a waterfall. Tell me, though a dream at it was, did any of it truly matter to you?” 

“Daenerys-

“I begged you. I may as well had been on my knees. And you didn’t grant me that small mercy, I’d fought your battles, I’d saved your home, I’d given you everything I had, and still it wasn’t enough. You still betrayed me.” 

“I just- they needed to know.” Jon explains, he _needed_ her to understand that he never wanted to hurt her let alone kill her. He doesn’t know how to explain his reasoning but Jon was certain Daenerys would not accept it. Betrayal was punishable by death, he was sure she wanted to do nothing but rid the realm of him. 

“In the end you still ended at The Wall, and I still died. It need not matter what your intentions were.” Daenerys says ruefully, “You should’ve listened to me. Maybe our stories would’ve ended differently, happily.” Daenerys shook her head, this wasn’t a children's tale. This wasn’t a daring prince saving his princess, this was a game where you win or you die. Where the wheel turned and crushed everything in its path and Daenerys refused to be downtrodden again.

“It still can.” Jon reasons, hands coming up to grip her shoulders, “It still can be. Our love-

“Doesn’t exist.” Daenerys whispers somberly, their love didn’t exist in this world, “It was a dream Jon. It wasn’t real.”

It’s only then that Jon sees her tear, inky black eyelashes growing heavy with the weight of them. Still dread fills him and turns to anger so quickly Jon would later fear it was madness. 

“Don’t you dare.” Jon hisses, his hands gripping her shoulders so tight she winces, “Look me in the face and say you don’t love me.” 

Daenerys turns away, suddenly the unmoving water of the gardens are far more interesting than the face of her dream lover. 

*~*

“Missandei?”

“Yes, Your Grace?”

“Do you think Greyworm would ever betray you?” 

Missandei stops dragging the comb through her friends hair, her eyebrows pinched in confusion. “I would hope not. Is there something wrong?”

“Oh, no!” Daenerys immediately clarifies having realized how suspicious she sounded. While Daenerys knew her relationship was disheveled at the moment, she didn’t want to ruin another’s because she hadn’t chosen her words wisely. “By the Gods no! I just- in my dream…” she trails off, unsure of what to say. 

Her hand’s shoulders relax and she seems to release a soft huff of air as she goes back to her ministrations. “Unsullied in a way are incapable of betrayal to those that treat them true. Greyworm is an Unsullied at heart, I do not think he would ever betray me, yet love is strange. We will never know what is on the other side of the bridge until we cross it.” 

Daenerys almost snorts, she’d learned that lesson a long time ago. “Love is the death of duty as duty is the killer of love.” She dwells silently, had her love for Jon Snow killed her or his duty to the realm? 

It was a question she’d best ask him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * i personally get really sad about a situation before i get inexplicably mad, my anger knows no bounds 
> 
> * feelings are weird, that targaryen explosive fight is coming just be patient 
> 
> * have any of you donated to emilia’s charity yet? if you haven’t do so, it’s an amazing opportunity to show your love for not only emilia but to share her story 
> 
> * this story is going through some major editing, therefore be cautious of update emails, it’s probably just me finally getting my shit together. ‘tis my own fault i really need a beta that’s isn’t blind in one eye, it’s me i need some fucking glasses asap no rocky 
> 
> * shameless plug- i have a three-shot halloween story. if you like witches, warlocks and smut i would recommend ten out of ten
> 
> * another shameless plug- follow me on twitter i’m funny as fuck but beware i like to retweet nicki minaj, megan thee stallion, emilia, and beyoncé memes among other things. and the occasional selfies 
> 
> * thank you for sticking around, reading, commenting, and kudos(ing?). happy spooky szn beloveds


	13. ! HI THERE !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a little minute hasn’t it ?

HI THERE ! it’s been a lil minute like whew. but anyway i come bearing a gift, the gift of choice. Now as of late i’ve been extremely busy with my personal life and there’s really no excuse for not writing except, my family and school come first my writing second. But that does not mean i haven’t been working on this story. In the time i’ve been gone this simple story turned into not one but two books an epilogue and a fucking soundtrack. But the problem lies with the story itself, it took a big detour simply because i rewrote a lot of pretty much everything. I won’t apologize for it simply because though i liked the way this story was going i love the way the redux of it went. On top of all those things I’ve been talking with my friend Yon, yes that one that’s my baby right thur, and she’s been damn near demanding i finish this story so here’s the choices, I can reupload this story (same title and all of those things) and give you the newly update version or i can keep it the way it and simply give it to someone else. It’s your choice because at the end of the day I write not only to make myself happy but to see your reactions and ideals with that thank you for sticking around as long as you all did ,  
Heiress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to “The Renaissance of Valyria” or what I’ve just decided to call TVV. I want to thank you for reading. I know we all weren’t impressed with season 8 so here is me diverging off of the course for good because we all know GoT ended at Season 6. Thanks for reading comments and kudos.


End file.
